iAttend Hogwarts!
by fandomstolemyheart
Summary: Freddie, Carly and Sam are magical! There's only one place for them. Hogwarts! Characters are not what they seem. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

iAttend Hogwarts!

Chapter 1-Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or iCarly.

* * *

><p>"On the next iCarly, we'll interview Bigfoot!" Carly exclaimed.<p>

"Bigfoot is not real!" Sam defended.

"And we're clear!" Freddie announced. Suddenly, Carly heard a popping noise, and an elderly man, with light blue robes appeared. He had a really long silver beard, half-moon glasses that hide twinkling eyes.

"Who are you?" Carly asked.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I would like to discuss something with you three and Spencer," The man explained.

"Spencer's downstairs, we can take the elevator, or the stairs," Carly said. _How does he know Spencer?_

"What's an elevator?" Dumbledore asked. All three children looked at him weirdly.

"Never mind. Let's take the stairs," Carly led the others down the stairs from the studio.

"Hey kiddo! Great ICarly!" Spencer said. Then noticed the old man. "Hey Professor Dumbledore,"

"I need food," Sam said, heading towards the fridge, grabbing a slice of leftover pizza.

"Is that the last slice?" Spencer asked.

"Maybe," Sam replied. She ate the pizza anyway.

"Sam, can you toss me an apple?" Freddie asked.

"Here you go!" Sam picked up an apple and tossed it at Freddie, hitting is arm. Freddie yelped in pain and grabbed his arm.

"Sam!" Carly scolded.

"What? He said toss!" Carly shook her head. "So how do you know him Spencer?"

"He's headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Spencer explained to the three teens. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, finishing her last bite of pizza. Professor Dumbledore didn't answer, but his eyes were twinkling with delight.

"So?" Carly asked Professor Dumbledore when he didn't answer. Spencer noticed the look, and smiled.

"What you're saying is that Carly is a witch?" Spencer asked the professor, grinning.

"Yes. Miss Puckett and Mr. Benson are too," Dumbledore said, smiling.

"How would you know?" Carly asked Spencer. Spencer didn't answer right away. He was caught up in memories. Instead, Dumbledore answered.

"He was there, Miss Shay," Dumbledore looked at her. "He's a wizard, just like me and Mr. Benson, here,"

"I thought you said that you went to Law school," Carly said.

"I lied. I was actually at Hogwarts, and then dropped out to become an artist. Some people might have gotten suspicious, so Granddad 'enrolled' me in law school."

"No way!" Sam exclaimed.

"Do you still have your wand?" Dumbledore asked, peering down at him.

"I think I turned it into a sculpture," Spencer confessed quietly. Dumbledore chuckled. Just then, Ms. Benson barged into the living room.

"Freddie time to go!" She spotted Dumbledore. "I didn't see you had a guest Spencer. Who are you?"

"He's a wizard," Sam started to get irritated.

"A wizard? What's a wizard doing here?"

"Your son is a wizard!" Dumbledore announced, his eyes twinkling.

"You are coming home right now! And you aren't a wizard!" Ms. Benson grabbed Freddie's arms and led him out the door and across the hall.

"Was it something I said?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, she's just wacky like that," Sam answered.

"I'll be right back. There's someone you all ought to meet," Dumbledore left with a "pop."

"I so gotta learn how to do that!" Sam exclaimed. "I'm thirsty now."

"Then get something to drink, and don't complain," Carly told her best friend. She just didn't get Sam sometimes.

After waiting for what seemed like hours, even though it was ten minutes, Dumbledore came back and brought someone else with him. The other man wore black robes. His robes matched his hair and black eyes. He had pale skin and his black hair was greasy looking. He was glaring at Professor Dumbledore.

"Why'd you bring me here, Albus? I had a class to teach!" The man yelled. Spencer gave a yelp and hid behind the counter.

"What's he doing here?" Spencer asked, peering around the corner of the counter.

"Spencer! Come out of there!" Carly exclaimed. Spencer shook his head vigorously. "Spencer." Carly put her hands on her hips. She gave up when he shook his head again.

Freddie came back in, panting and locked the door behind him. "I escaped my mother! Who's that?" He looked at the man.

"I am Professor Snape. I'm the Potions master and I'm Slytherin's head of house at Hogwarts," The man answered, glancing at Spencer.

"And don't forget one of the meanest boys at Hogwarts!" Spencer shouted at him, from behind the counter.

"I clearly have a different definition of 'one of the meanest boys' Shay," Snape smirked.

"I want more food!" Sam whined.

"How is that possible? You had like, what, four slices of pizza?" Sam grabbed another apple and tossed it at Freddie. He dodged, and it hit Snape instead.

"You shouldn't have done that," Spencer warned. He stepped out of his hiding place.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I agree with Shay. You shouldn't have done that." Snape glared at Sam. He definitely disliked her.

"Severus," Dumbledore warned.

"I'm leaving. You interrupted my class!" Snape "popped" and disappeared.

"I'm so glad he's gone!" Spencer exclaimed. "Now where's my wand?" He started looking around.

"Let me, _accio Spencer's wand!_" Dumbledore cast. A stick figure sculpture floated towards Dumbledore.

"Really Spencer?" Carly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? I didn't think I needed it anymore, so this happened," he pointed towards the sculpture. Dumbledore chuckled again. He handed Spencer the sculpture and he broke it, so he could have his wand back.

"I played so many pranks with this wand," Spencer said fondly, fingering his wand, inspecting it. "I played pranks with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, even though they were just a bit older than me. What happened to them?"

"James is dead, Sirius is in Azkaban, Peter is dead, and Remus is alive, but I don't know where he is," Dumbledore said gravely.

"Oh my!" the two Shays said in unison.

"Why'd Sirius end up in Azkaban? Even though I have no idea what Azkaban is," Sam said, in her 'I-don't-really-care' voice.

"Azkaban is a wizard prison Miss. Puckett. Sirius Black killed Peter Pettigrew," Shock filled the room.

"Better watch out Sam! You don't want to end up there!" Freddie joked. "No, Sam, don't!" Sam had pushed Freddie to the floor.

"Sam! What did I say yesterday?" Carly asked.

"Violence is never the answer," Sam muttered, helping Freddie up.

"Good girl," Carly said.

Dumbledore handed Spencer three letters, a old, tattered boot, gave him some instructions (Carly couldn't hear) and then left as well.

* * *

><p>How was this? This is my first iCarly and HP crossover. Review please and let me know<p>

Happy holidays!


	2. Chapter 2

iAttend Hogwarts!

Chapter 2 - Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or iCarly.

* * *

><p>After Dumbledore left, Spencer handed the three letters out. Carly glanced at hers and her eyes widened. This address was written in green:<p>

_Carly Shay_

_Shay living room_

_Bushwell Building_

_Seattle, Washington_

_That is surprisingly accurate. _Carly thought, as she opened the yellowish letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Carly Shay,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find an enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment you will need for the school year._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Spencer, where will we find all of this stuff?" Carly asked, as she was reading through her supplies.

"Diagon Alley of course!" Spencer exclaimed excitedly.

"I never heard of Diagon Alley," Freddie said.

"That's because it's in London, silly. This portkey, once activated, will take you there," Spencer said, holding up the tatty, old boot Professor Dumbledore gave him earlier.

"Are you coming along?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Professor Dumbledore will be escorting you to Diagon Alley. Pack your bags! You leave tomorrow!" Freddie went across the hall, while Sam and Carly headed upstairs. Sam spent the night and basically packed her room.

The next day arrived too slowly for the students' liking.

Spencer was getting everything and everyone ready for the portkey. "Grab a hold!" He finally shouted. All three of them grabbed the boot. "Don't let go! Three . . . two . . . one! Good-bye! See you in summer!" Carly felt like she was going to throw up. Twisting and twisting. Even more twisting. Soon, they arrived at their destination. Both Carly and Sam screamed as they fell. They both landed on Freddie.

"Sorry," Carly said dizzily, getting off of Freddie and helping him up.

"I'm not sorry," Sam said, walking off somewhere.

"Get back here Sam!" Carly and Freddie yelled.

It was no use, Sam had disappeared.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Carly asked, looking around.

"Right here," Dumbledore said, with Sam by his side. "Here's some money," He handed over wizard money. "Spend it only on your supplies. When you're done getting your supplies, meet me back here, so I can take you back to Hogwarts. For now, I'll be in the Leaky Cauldron." Dumbledore said goodbye and left.

There were so many things here, Carly was looking everywhere. A cauldron shop, an apothecary, robe shops, animal shops and many more. There were barely any people. Carly thought at it was because school already started.

"I say we get books first, and then robes, other stuff, then animals, and lastly wands," Carly suggested. Freddie suggested getting trunks first, then everything else. Both Carly and Sam agreed.

Carly got a simple trunk as well as Freddie. Sam got a black trunk. They all got their names carved on them. They bought their books, robes, and other school supplies. Next was the Owl Emporium. Carly got a sand colored owl with spots, named Spot. Sam got a brown owl, named Chocolate, and Freddie got an owl that looked like a Dalmatian, named Chloe.

The wands were next. All three teens were excited about them. Who wasn't? They stepped into Ollivander's Wand Shop and waited in front of a desk for him to return. Soon, a man with silver hair and eyes returned.

"It's a little late for wands, but no matter," He said. "I'm Ollivander. Who's going first?" Both Carly and Sam were afraid and they pushed Freddie forward. "Ah. Excellent. What's your name?"

"Freddie Benson," He answered, with a shaky voice.

Ollivander grinned. "I remember when your father stepped in here, buying his first wand,"

Freddie's eyes widened. "My father was a wizard?"

"Oh yes. Very powerful one too. I remember that wand well. 11 inches. Oak with dragon string as its core. Very well worked for power and defense. What is your wand arm?"

"I'm right handed," Freddie said nervously.

"Well then, hold it out," Ollivander demanded. Freddie did so and Ollivander measured it. He took more measurements and then finally, he went searching for a wand. He came back with a few boxes. "Try this one. 12 inches. Maple with unicorn tail as its core." Ollivander handed Freddie the wand. "Give it a wave."

Freddie looked foolish when he waved the wand. Two floor pots cracked and fell to the floor. Ollivander snatched that wand and gave him a different one.

"Try this one. 12 inches. Cherry and unicorn tail," Ollivander said. "Well, give it a wave,"

Freddie got this weird expression on his face and when he waved it, blue and bronze sparks shot out.

"You found your wand!" Ollivander said joyfully. Carly went next, and after three, she found hers. 12 inches. Mahogany with a phoenix feather as its core. Sam was last, and after six, she found hers as well. 10 inches. Willow with dragon heartstring. "That will be fifteen sickles." Carly put the right amount of money on the counter. They said good-bye and went to find Dumbledore.

They're mission was interrupted, of course, by a long, blonde-haired man. He was wearing green, expensive-looking robes, and had a cane with a metal snake on the tip. He had a sneer on his face, and didn't look at all friendly.

"What would three children such as yourselves be doing out of school?" The man asked them. Sam was angry, being called a child.

"We're not children!" She exclaimed.

"You'll watch your tone," The man sneered at her. "Muggleborns, I assume?" _Muggle? _Carly thought. _I think Spencer forgot to mention that was._

"What's a Muggle?" Freddie asked.

The man didn't answer, he just walked away with a glare.

"Rude much?" Carly muttered to Sam and Freddie.

"What's a Muggle?" Freddie repeated. Both Carly and Sam shrugged.

"We'll ask Dumbledore," Carly answered, heading back to him. Like promised, Dumbledore was right where the teens left him last. At the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Hello there! Did you have a nice trip? Do you want a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked fondly, eyes twinkling.

"Um . . . we did have a nice time, until this rude guy came up to us," Sam muttered.

"Who was this guy, Miss. Puckett?" Dumbledore asked.

"We didn't catch his name, but he had long, blonde hair, and carried a creepy – looking cane. I'm hungry," Sam said, and at that time, her stomach growled.

"Sam!" Freddie and Carly said simultaneously. Dumbledore chuckled and guided them inside the shabby-looking pub.

"We'll eat at Hogwarts. It's not good to Floo on an empty stomach," Dumbledore advised. He then walked up to a counter and was talking with someone.

"Floo?" Freddie asked.

"Floo Network. Handy way to get where you need to go. Alright, now Carly you will go first," Carly's eyes widened and was suddenly extremely nervous.

"Um . . . couldn't someone else go first?" Carly asked, frightened.

"Have courage kid," Sam said and pushed her toward a fireplace. Carly glared at her friend, but she continued to walk towards it.

"What do I do?" Carly asked Dumbledore. The fireplace was made of brick and had a flowerpot at the top.

"Take a tiny bit of powder that's in the flowerpot – that's it. Now, step into the fireplace, and say this: 'Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts.' Say it very clearly. Keep your elbows tucked in, shut your eyes, and stand as still as possible. Are you okay?" Dumbledore instructed.

"I guess," Carly said with her eyes closed.

"Now say your destination," Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts!" Carly shouted clearly and she threw the floo powder. Green flames appeared and she was gone. She zoomed up the chimney and fell out of a different fireplace.

The place was cool. There was a desk right in the middle of the room, with a large, wooden chair behind it. Right next to the desk, was a perch. A gorgeous bird was perched on it. _You're so pretty. _Carly thought. Portraits were hanging on the walls and they were _moving_! Normally pictures stay still in their frames. Different trinkets and gadgets were lined around the room. One top of a bookshelf, was a tattered, old hat.

"Bee in your bonnet?" Someone spoke.

"Who said that?" Carly asked frightened once more. She was dirty. Soot was everywhere on her. Her hair was even frizzy.

"Up here," The person spoke again. Carly looked up, but all she saw was the hat.

"This is not funny," Carly said.

"It's not supposed to be a joke," The hat was _talking_!

"You can talk?" Carly asked, her eyes widened.

"Of course! I'm the sorting hat! I sort first years in their houses here at Hogwarts. Gryffindor is courage and bravery, Hufflepuff is loyal and hardworking, Ravenclaw is wit and learning, and lastly, Slytherin. Cunning and achieving," The hat told her.

"Wow!" Carly was amazed. She was going to ask something else, but her train of thought was interrupted. She heard a not so manly scream, and Freddie was on the floor, covered in soot as well. Carly rushed over and helped him up. "Are you okay Freddie?"

In her arms, Freddie said, "I am now."

Carly rolled her eyes and helped him stand up.

"Your hair is all frizzy," Freddie said, after he finished dusting himself off. Not that it did any good.

"I know. It's annoying me," Carly said, trying to pat it down. "Where's Sam?"

"Giving Dumbledore trouble," Freddie said. And then he added, "as usual."

Soon, Sam slid out of the fireplace. Her blonde hair was extremely dirty, but her clothes weren't as bad as Freddie's or Carly's.

"Hey Carly. Fredweird," Sam said. Carly rolled her eyes, while Freddie glared at her. After a bit of waiting, Dumbledore graciously stepped out of the fireplace and he was not at all covered in soot. He glanced at the teens and chuckled.

He pulled out his wand and said, "_Scorgify_!" All three teens were now cleaned of soot and dirt. "Handy spell." He mused, as he put away his wand up his sleeve.

"Sir, what's that?" Carly asked, looking at the gorgeous bird.

"That's a phoenix, Miss Shay. They're magnificent birds, phoenixes. They carry great amounts of healing powers through their tears," Dumbledore said, as he petted the bird. "This bird here is named Fawkes."

"Can we eat yet?" Sam asked.

"In a minute, Miss Puckett," Dumbledore chuckled. "You have to get sorted first."

"Sorted?" Freddie asked.

Instead of Dumbledore answering, Carly did. "Yeah. Sorted into Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

"How did you know that Carls?" Sam asked.

"The hat told me," Carly smiled at the tattered hat.

Dumbledore took down the hat and put it on Freddie's head first.

"Hmmm. Interesting. Not very cunning or brave. Nope. More loyal and have a thirst for learning. Which one?" The hat asked itself. After a moment, the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

Dumbledore smiled while he transfigured Freddie's clothes into his robes and Ravenclaw uniform. He took off the hat and put it on Sam.

"Hard. You have three of the four house qualities. You're brave, witty, and cunning. Where shall I put you?" The hat asked.

"Not with Freddie," Sam stated, quietly, so Freddie wouldn't hear. Carly did though, and she rolled her eyes.

"Hmmm. Not a Ravenclaw then? I know just where to put you! SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted the last part.

Dumbledore looked disappointed while he transfigured her clothes into robes and the Slytherin uniform. Sam took off the hat and placed it on Carly's head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted right away. Carly took off the hat and placed it back on the shelf. She sadly glanced at Freddie and Sam, wearing their Ravenclaw and Slytherin uniforms. Carly glanced down at her now transfigured Hufflepuff uniform and robes.

"Well, let's go to lunch. You'll be excused for classes today. I'll give you your schedules tomorrow at breakfast," Dumbledore explained on the way to the Great Hall.

He was pointing out some small details about different places and portraits, but Carly wasn't listening. Her hands were intertwined with Freddie's and Sam's. some students were giving the three odd looks, but Carly didn't notice those either. She was more worried about what was going to happen to her best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

IGo to Hogwarts!

Chapter 3 - Sam

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or ICarly.

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the late chapter.

* * *

><p>Walking towards the Great Hall, Sam was thinking. Freddie probably thought that she was on another planet if he caught her thinking. What she was thinking is what was going to happen with her best friend and technical dork. They're in different houses! What would Sam do? She doesn't know anybody here!<p>

"I'm scared," Carly whispered to Sam.

"It'll be okay kid. We have all day today, after school, and weekends to hang out," Sam said, after thinking about it.

"Oh right," Carly said, sighing with relief.

"We're here!" Dumbledore announced, before opening the large doors to the hall. Sam felt Carly squeeze her hand. She squeezed back.

The Great Hall was amazing. The ceiling is like a replica of the weather outside. Sunny. No wind, not even clouds are in the sky. Just a really pretty ocean blue. Sam wanted to eat outside. She loves doing that in this type of weather.

As the four were walking towards the teacher table, everyone was staring at them. The table with the green ties like Sam's, were giving her looks of disbelief. Some were even glaring. All the other tables were following Slytherin's lead. A Hufflepuff and a Slytherin holding hands! Not normal!

"Why is everyone staring?" Freddie asked. Both Carly and Sam shrugged.

Dumbledore made his way up to a really cool podium and made a speech. "Students and staff, we have three new students! Mr. Fredward Benson is a Ravenclaw, Miss. Carly Shay is a Hufflepuff, - Sam could see Professor Snape glaring at Carly – and Miss. Samantha Puckett is a Slytherin. They will start classes tomorrow. That's all. Enjoy lunch." He stepped down and headed to his spot in the middle of the teacher's table.

Sam patted Carly's shoulder, glared at Freddie, and then started walking towards the Slytherin table. She sat down right next to a boy with platinum blonde hair and pale skin. He was staring at her and she ignored him, grabbing three fried chicken legs. Oh how she loves fried chicken!

She was about to take a bite, but she noticed that the boy was still staring at her. Sam rolled her eyes and set down the chicken. She looked at him and said, "what do you want?"

"Who are you and why were you holding hands with a filthy Hufflepuff?" He asked harshly. He said Hufflepuff like it was a disgusting word.

"Carly is not filth! She has been my best friend since we were seven!" Sam exclaimed, picking up her plate of chicken and walking out of the hall, heading outside. She sat under a tree and started eating. She was soon joined by Carly.

"Sam, what happened?" Carly asked, sitting down next to her.

"A snobby boy, who I was sitting next to, called you a filthy Hufflepuff," Sam recalled angrily, taking a bite of chicken.

"A Hufflepuff said about the same thing," Carly said. "He just didn't add the filthy part."

"What's wrong with this school?" Sam yelled in frustration.

"A lot of things," A voice said. It was a girl voice. Sam looked up and a brown, bushy-haired girl sat down next to Carly. Two boys were with her. One had ginger hair and was tall. The other had bright green eyes, messy black hair, and a lightning scar on his forehead.

"Who are you?" Sam asked in an irritated tone.

"Sam play nice," Carly scolded. She turned to the three visitors. "Sorry about her. What are your names?"

"How silly of me! My name's Hermione Granger," The girl said. Both Carly and Sam shook her hand. "These boys behind me are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." The tall one was Ron and the boy that had the bright, green eyes was Harry.

"We heard what Malfoy said," Harry told the two.

"It's kind of hard not to mate," Ron said.

"Malfoy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Draco Malfoy. The rude, snobby boy you were sitting next to," Ron answered. Hermione slapped him on the arm. "I was speaking the truth!" Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Just like Neville," Carly said. Suddenly, the three visitors got real angry.

"Neville's cool! He's brave and needs a tad bit more confidence in himself!" Ron defended.

"Are we talking about the same Neville?" Sam asked.

"Which Neville are you talking about?" Harry asked, confused.

"Neville Papperman. Back in Seattle," Carly answered. "He's super creepy."

"I know. Tell me about it," Sam said.

"Too many Nevilles!" Ron complained, rubbing his head. Sam noticed that when Carly said Neville's name, Hermione got a look of recognition in her eyes. She'll have to talk to her later, maybe.

"So what year are you in?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"Dumbledore didn't say," Sam said.

"_Professor_ Dumbledore!" Carly corrected. Ron groaned real loudly.

"Not you too!" He complained. With seeing the confused look on Carly's face, Harry explained how Hermione corrects Ron and him all the time for not saying the professor part. Carly nodded in understanding. Then the three started to explain the house rivalries and the different years. Carly, Sam, and Freddie are all third years with Hermione, Ron and Harry. Hermione looked at her watch.

"Lunch is over. Time for Potions," Hermione got up and pulled the other two up. "We'll see you guys later. Bye," She walked back to the castle with the boys.

"Later," Sam said and got up too.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked, following Sam's lead.

"Don't you want to walk around the grounds? Check out the school?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Carly said.

"Then come on kid! Let's go!" Sam exclaimed, pulling her near a lake.

The pair walked for awhile. They walked past a forest, but didn't go in. They looked at the really pretty scene, which was the lake. As they were heading back towards the castle entrance, it suddenly drew cold. Sam was remembering all of the bad things she did (which was a lot). How she put Ms. Briggs car on fire, how she filled Ms. Briggs car with lobsters, and how she almost got expelled. Oddly, Sam smiled when she remembered when she put Ms. Briggs head on the body of a rhino. A good thing came out of it. iCarly.

She was looking at Carly. She was pale and shivering. Sam put her arm around her and Carly fainted.

Sam could drag her to the castle, but just that far. She stood in the middle of the hallway, wondering where the nurse was. No kids in sight, nor teachers. Soon, she felt Carly move next to her. Carly was wobbly, but could stand with the help of Sam. Together, they were walking down a corridor when a pair of twins stopped them in their tracks. They looked a lot like Ron. They're hair was longer than Ron's though.

"Are you little kiddies lost?" One of them asked.

"We're trying to find the nurse," Sam told them.

"Oh! Look Gred! They're the new kiddies!"

"I see Forge! We should help them,"

"Follow us!" The other twin said. The girls were right behind the twins. They led them down one corridor, then another, and then a turn and one more.

"Well, you reached your destination! Enjoy your stay at Hogwarts!" The twins walked off, howling with laughter.

"They annoy me," Sam muttered, opening the door.

"What can I help you girls with?" A nice lady asked. Sam explained the whole situation to her. About the coldness, about everything. "Dreadful creatures. Dementors. Why are they near the school? I have no idea. The minister is crazy. Here Miss. Shay. Eat that and you should feel better." She handed Carly a piece of chocolate.

"A piece of chocolate?" Carly asked, confused.

"The chocolate helps the Dementor problem. Eat it!" the lady said. Carly was still questioning the lady. Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed the piece of chocolate. Then, she shoved it in Carly's mouth. Carly coughed, but swallowed it.

"What are dementors?" Carly asked. The lady looked surprised, but then recognition hit her face.

"Oh! You two are two of the transfers! Silly me! I'm Madame Pomfrey. The Healer at Hogwarts," The lady said. "Dementors. Right. Well, dementors are one of the foulest creatures you could think of. They feed off of any happy memory and just leave you with bad ones,"

"And why are they here?" Sam asked.

"Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban. No one has ever done it before. I'm sure you've heard of him," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Yeah. Him I heard of," Sam said monotone.

* * *

><p>How was this chapter? Review please! They're greatly appreciated!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

iGo to Hogwarts!

Chapter 4 - Freddie

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or iCarly.

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the late chapter. I had some writers block and I was really busy. Again, really, really sorry.

Thanks for all of the support everyone!

* * *

><p>Freddie sighed as he walked towards the Ravenclaw tower. It has been a week since the trio transferred. He sees more of Carly during the day because they have some classes together. Sam and Freddie don't. He likes seeing Carly, but it's just not the same when Sam isn't there. It's like a part of him is missing when Sam's gone.<p>

Yes, Freddie does like Sam. After all of the no's from Carly, he decided to move on and let go. He agreed that they were just better friends.

Freddie also misses doing iCarly every week. He misses saying 5, 4, 3, and 2. Even though those times won't be around for a while, he'll still have the memories. What good memories they were too.

He remembers the first ever iCarly show. They owe it all to Ms. Briggs too. Carly and Sam had to go to the talent show auditions and Freddie filmed them. They put the videos on Splashface with some issues. Carly, then made a list of all of the kids that should be in the talent show. Ms. Briggs turned every single one down, and they appeared on iCarly. They called it: Kids with Bizarre Talents. Freddie also remembers the Crazy Hat Party they had after. Good times.

Flashbacks kept going through his mind. He remembers all of the pranks they did to the doorman, Lewbert. Those were hilarious. His favorite was when Carly and Sam called Lewbert on the phone and then when he answered, they blew an air horn into the phone. There was one prank that did go wrong, though. The trio planned to give Lewbert a basket of muffins that shoot confetti. Instead, the muffin basket just blew up and Lewbert had to be taken to the hospital. That was rough time for Freddie.

"Um, are you okay?" Someone interrupted his thoughts. It was Terry Boot. He met him at lunch earlier today.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Are you okay?" Terry repeated. Freddie nodded.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Freddie replied, giving him a weird look. Had he done something to him?

"You were staring at nothing for several minutes," Terry told him. Oh. Freddie didn't even realize he had stopped walking.

"Sorry. Lost in thoughts," Freddie said.

"No worries. It happens to everyone," Terry grinned and they started walking again. Freddie learned that Terry likes working with electronics as well. So they spent the rest of the way talking about them.

When they got to the tower, they faced a portrait. What is the portrait doing there and why are they staring at it?

Seeing the confused look on Freddie's face, Terry explained. "This is the portrait of one of the four founders of Hogwarts. Rowena Ravenclaw. Her portrait guards the common room and the dormitories. To get in, you have to answer a riddle. It's no big deal if you get it wrong three or four times. You're new here and getting used to everything." Freddie nodded and thanked him.

The portrait recited a riddle and Terry responded. The portrait then opened and the two boys walked through. The common room was very blue. The couches and chairs were blue and bronze. Above the lit fireplace held the Ravenclaw crest. The room gave off a calming vibe. It was pretty inviting too. There were lots of wooden bookcases full of books. Everyone who was in the common room was studying. Freddie knew that he would like this place.

Terry then took him to the third year dorms. The room was pretty large. Four four-poster beds fit perfectly. A bathroom was located on the opposite side of the room. All of the beds have bronze curtains and blue bedspreads. On the front of the beds were their names in fancy lettering.

"This is your bed," Terry pointed the bed out. He was right of course, because there was his name: Freddie Benson. All of his stuff was already here. His trunk was on top of the bed. He carefully took the trunk off of the bed and slid it underneath. Freddie then sat on the bed.

"The bed is really nice," Freddie pointed out. Terry nodded in agreement.

"Is there anything else you want to look at?" Terry asked. Freddie thought for a moment. He really wanted to see Carly and Sam again.

"I'm just going to go exploring," Freddie told him and Terry nodded.

"If you get lost, ask the ghosts," Terry advised. Freddie raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He walked past Terry and through the portrait. He walked down the stairs and then stopped at the bottom. Where should he start looking? He was just walking randomly through corridors and down a flight of stairs until he reached something that caught his eye. A library! A big library at that.

Forgetting about searching for Carly and Sam, he walked into the library. Not a lot of students were in there, but there were some. He was walking through some isles and a book caught his eye. _Hogwarts, A History_. He wasn't a really big history fan, but he wanted to learn more about Hogwarts and the founders.

He pulled the book out and then continued his book search. He then found a book about the four founders. He pulled that one out as well. He walked up to the librarian and got the books checked out. He left the library and started his search again.

He stared at the portraits while he was walking. Which was a bad idea because then he ran into somebody.

"Watch where you're going next time, would ya?" A familiar, snarky voice said. It was Sam.

"Sorry Sam," Freddie said. "I was looking for you and Carly. Where is she?"

"With the nurse," Sam answered. Freddie's eyes widened.

"What? Why?" Freddie asked. Sam didn't answer right away. She was staring at the books in his hand.

"You already discovered the library? Nerd," Sam muttered. Freddie rolled his eyes and repeated his questions. "A dementor made her feel uneasy." Freddie made a mental note to look that up.

"Where's the nurse?" Freddie asked.

"The world is ending! Freddie Benson doesn't know something!" Sam exclaimed loudly. Freddie shushed her and glared at her. "Fine. I'll take you to her. Just to warn you, the nurse is insane." Sam grabbed Freddie by the arm and then they left towards Carly.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter.<p>

Was this chapter okay? Review please!

Enjoy reading!


	5. Chapter 5

iGo to Hogwarts!

Chapter 5 - Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or iCarly. I never will, either. *sigh*

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the late chapter. I had some writers block and I was exploring Pottermore. I'm a Ravenclaw! I really like Hufflepuff, but Ravenclaw is pretty good, too. Bad excuses, I know. Again, really, really sorry.

Thanks for all of the support everyone! I love all of the reviews I receive! As well as all of alerts/favorites to this story or me! :) Enough of my talk and on with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>

"_The world is ending! Freddie Benson doesn't know something!" Sam exclaimed loudly. Freddie shushed her and glared at her. "Fine. I'll take you to her. Just to warn you, the nurse is insane." Sam grabbed Freddie by the arm and then they left towards Carly._

* * *

><p>Ugh. Carly sighed. She hopes she never has to go back to this place again. It was so boring in here! Nothing to do and to make it worse, the walls had to be the most boring color on the planet. Sam was only gone for twenty-five minutes. Why does it feel more like an hour?<p>

The nurse was very nice. She may be insane (Sam's words), but she cares about her patients. After Sam had left, Madame Pomfrey gave her another piece of chocolate for good measure. The nurse called it a Chocolate Frog. Carly was relieved when the nurse told her that that it wasn't a real frog. She even got to keep the card that came with it. The card was about Helga Hufflepuff. It might've seemed weird, but she read the card over and over. She enjoyed learning about one of the founders of Hogwarts. That took some of her boredom away, somewhat.

Carly placed the card on a table next to her bed. A few seconds later, Sam was back with Freddie right behind her. They came in shouting and yelling at each other. Carly wondered what this was about this time. They always fight like this, or something similar. It gets annoying after awhile. One time, Carly had to fight the urge to lock both of them up in a closet and make them talk out their problems. She avoided doing that, though. It would've probably made things worse.

It took Carly five times for them to stop arguing plus a warning from the nurse. If they were loud one more time, they would get kicked out. After they promised that they were going to stay quiet, they placed themselves on either side of Carly's bed.

"How are you doing Carly?" Freddie asked. Carly groaned.

"Please don't make me come back here," Carly begged. They both promised. "So how's your life being surrounded by your people?" Carly joked to Freddie. Carly can't deny that Freddie is the smartest of the three. Sam won't take her work seriously.

"Awesome!" Freddie exclaimed. Carly shot him a glare and he said quieter, "I miss you guys though." Carly cooed at him. Freddie went red and said, "yeah I know."

"I could really use some Ham right now," Sam groaned, rubbing her stomach. Then Carly heard it growl.

"Sam!" Carly scolded.

"What? Mamma's gotta eat!" Sam waved good-bye and left. Carly rolled her eyes and glanced at Freddie. Even though Carly really liked their company, there is only so much Sam and Freddie she could take. Plus, she was kind of tired. Freddie got the message and walked towards the doors. He turned around and smiled at her before leaving.

Carly leaned against the pillow and closed her eyes. She gasped as she woke up. She couldn't remember where she was, but slowly regained memory. She was still in the boring hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey saw that she was up and gave her another Chocolate Frog. The card was Merlin this time around. She got released a few minutes after and she jumped for joy when she walked out those doors.

She was free!

Carly didn't remember where the common room was, or what the password was. She walked a certain way until she saw a boy with red hair and glasses walking towards her. He was wearing Gryffindor robes and a badge on his chest that read: Head Boy. She almost squealed in excitement because she had found someone.

She walked up to him and said, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember where my common room is." The boy gave her a strange look, but then Carly saw realization flash through his eyes. _He must've remembered that I'm new_, Carly thought.

"Ah yes. You must be Miss. Carly Shay," the boy said. Carly nodded her head. The boy held out his hand. "Percy Weasley." Carly shook it and Percy gave instructions that led to her destination. He couldn't show her where it was, because he had some sort of work he needed to get to.

Carly followed the instructions carefully and she finally got back to the common room. On her way there, she remembered what a Prefect told her about the password. She recited it and headed inside.

Everything was yellow and black. There were a lot of students in the common room. Chairs and couches were filled up. The room was full of loud noises: people talking/laughing, fire roaring (it was pretty chilly in there) etc . . .

She headed for the girls' dormitories and found the one that said Third Years. She headed inside and checked the time. She missed dinner! How come Madame Pomfrey didn't wake her sooner?

Carly left the dorm suddenly and headed for the kitchen. She had spotted it earlier when she saw a pair of red-headed twins tickling something and headed inside. She only got a second to look, but knew that it was the kitchen.

She tickled the pear and Carly walked into the kitchen. There were so many little creatures running around and doing chores. _I wonder what their called_, Carly thought. She made a mental note to check the library later. She didn't really want to ask someone.

The creatures had big ears and eyes. They were wearing pillowcases that didn't look very clean. One of the creatures spotted Carly and it waddled toward her.

"What can Dopey get yous miss?" So the creatures talked about themselves in third person . . . interesting.

"I missed dinner," Carly explained. Dopey nodded his head.

"I wills get yous some food," Like that, Dopey disappeared into the crowd of the other creatures. There was a marble-top counter with stools surrounding it, so Carly walked over and sat down. Minutes later, Dopey came back with her food.

After she was done eating, Dopey took the tray away with a snap of his fingers. Impressive! Carly thanked the creature and left. Destination: library.

She looked through a few books before finding one that helped. The creatures were House-elves. They take care of just about everything their master tells them to. She even read that some families don't treat theirs as well as others. This was really heart-breaking news. It must really stink to be bonded to one family forever.

Finding the information that Carly was looking for, she headed back to her dorm. She got ready for bed and then snuggled under the covers. She was ready to start a new day and put this one behind her.

* * *

><p>This chapter sucked, didn't it? That's what I call major writer's block.<p>

I'm really sorry. It seemed rushed too, I think.

Review and let me know please!


End file.
